The Shower
by 17brojas
Summary: Its hot and Dave needs a way to cool off, taking a shower sounds nice...real nice


The Shower

Dave threw his head back, exaggerated a long sigh, and leaned back in his chair. It was hot as a motherfucker today and Dave's air conditioning was broken. He was practically miserable, sweat clung to him like leaches sucking blood. Even being in his boxers, it was still unbearable.

Mother of God! It is to fucking hot to do shit!

Dave laid on his bed and called his bro to come in

Bro!

What!

Come in here for a moment!

Dirk, himself, was even in his boxers and came in with a cool, wet towel around his neck.

Yes Dave

I'm too damn hot! I am literally going to die!

Take a shower, that's what I did

Sure… I guess…

Dirk went back to his room while Dave was still bitching about getting in the shower, he would get in the shower if… Dave's face blushed a deep red, he scratched the back of his neck while considering the thought.

Oh fuck it I don't care what happens! It's too damn hot!

Dave threw his boxers off and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He set the shower to the coldest setting and let the water run down his head to his toes. He sighed in relief and washed the water through his hair. Distracted by the coolness he hesitated when his hands brushed below his bellybutton. He shot his head up quickly and his face turned red again.

Ah, shit, not again

For below his waist Dave, once again, had a massive boner, he continued washing himself though.

God-damnit! Why does this always have to happen to me?

Dave slowly rubbed his hand across his partner and gently squeezed the top, pushing it down and watching it bounce back up.

Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to…

Dave gasped when he slowly pumped his dick a few times, looking out the curtain to make sure Dirk wasn't around. He laid back in the tub and spread his legs, groping himself while rubbing his entrance.

Damn this is so embarrassing

Sticking two digits in his mouth heavily coating them in saliva, his gasped aloud when he pressed them further into himself.

Oh, g-god! Mmmm!

He started pumping at a rhythm curling his toes, adding another finger. Dave leaned his head back enjoying himself, until Dirk knocked on the door.

Hey lil'bro!

What do you want!

I have to piss I'm coming in

Wait, no!

Dave thought quickly, there was no way he could hide his boner, not from Dirk anyway. He quickly crossed his legs and hoped for the best as Dirk walked in.

Sorry Dave, can't hold it

Dave blushed again as Dirk turned around and did his business, this must have been one of the most awkward situations for him. When Dirk finished he closed the lid, turned around, and sat down causing Dave to gulp sharply.

Uhhh, bro?

Yeah Dave?

I'm kinda trying to take a shower, if you don't mind?

No you're not

Dave's heart skipped a beat as he quickly fidgeted around in the tub

What are you talking about!?

Dave, I'm not stupid, the awkward silence, you sitting there with your legs crossed face red and all… you have a boner, don't you?

His head raced for excuses but all that he could get out of his mouth was stuttering and gibberish.

Don't worry Dave I can help you out!

Wait! Bro!

Dave wedged himself in the corner of the bathtub and curled up in embarrassment. Dirk however, threw his clothes off and climbed in.

Come on bro! This is so wrong!

Ahh, come on Dave you're all bothered and I'm going to be the one to help you

Hey!

Snickering aloud Dirk ripped Dave down underneath of him and started kissing him, causing Dave to gasp loudly.

Doesn't anyone know privacy around here?

Nope!

As much as Dave was annoyed at least it wasn't the shower that turned him on even more. Dirk rubbed his hands up and down Dave's thin body all the way down to his partner, and stroked it. He moaned aloud and squeezed Dirks ass.

Mmm! Dirk faster!

He grinned widely and threw Dave's legs over his shoulders

Ahh! B-bro! What are you doing?

Looks like my lil'man needs more attention huh?

Wha-

Just before Dave could get out another word Dirk quickly licked his fingers and pushed them into him.

Bro! ohhh!

Shhh! Just relax

Dave uncomfortably moved to get adjusted to Dirks fingers. Amongst the moving Dave found a spot that made his eyes widened and his member throb twice as hard. A loud moan of pain and pleasure filled the bathroom as Dirk looked at him satisfied.

Oh my Dave, did I find your, sweet spot?

His face beamed as he grabbed Dirks wrist motioning it to go faster. Dirk, flustered as ever added another finger into Dave quite surprised that he was able to take three of them. He pumped them in and out satisfied with the sweet moans Dave was giving him.

Ahhh! Oh shit! Yes, Dirk faster!

Mmmm, you like that don't you, you little whore!

Ahh, yes! Harder! Just like that, please!

Ahh, shit Dave your killing me! Your so sexy you needy bitch!

Hitting the same spot in Dave made his moans go from long to short and fast, knowing he was close Dirk brought Dave up and roughly kissed him.

Ohh! Bro, I'm gonna c-cum!

Dave dug his nails into Dirks shoulders shouting his name loudly

AH! Dirk!

Oh, Dave!

He released onto Dirks stomach as the water quickly washed it away

Exhausted, Dirk gently laid onto Dave and smiled contently

So lil'man you good now?

Yeah, that was good I guess? Very unexpected!

Yeah well let's get dressed, I'm hungry!

They both got dressed and walked out, throughout all the heat Dave felt a blast of, cool air? He glanced over and seen that the air conditioning was, on!?

Hey bro, what the fuck! I thought the air conditioning was broken!

Oh yeah, well, it wasn't

Then why didn't you keep it on!

Dave thought for a moment…

Wait, you did that just to fuck with me didn't you!?

What, I can't help it I was bored!

You asshole! You're such a whore!

I know

The End


End file.
